One
by EmengeeCupcake
Summary: One Dream, One Betrayal, One Secret, One Choice. Life is made of many moments that define who we are, what we will become, and how it will all turn out. This story is AU and takes place in the late 1800's.


One

One Dream, One Betrayal, One Secret, One Choice

Life is made of many moments that define who we are, what we will become, and how it will all turn out.

I own nothing here, I just play with the characters because it's fun. No profit is being made on this fan story and I promise to put the characters back when I'm done.

This is only part 1 and it is un-beta'd. All reviews are accepted!

* * *

Helen awoke to the feeling of John's hand caressing her stomach and smiled dreamily in the candlelight. She reached down and captured his hand in hers, running his fingers up her body before kissing his open palm and wrapping it securely to her chest.

"I love you" He whispered against the back of her neck, pressing a kiss to her naked shoulder while tracing a delicate pattern against her collarbone. She turned slightly in his arms until she could capture his lips with her own and gave a soft moan as he rolled over her. All too soon he broke away from her lips and started to place soft kisses down her jaw until she sighed in pleasure and arched her neck to give him better access.

"I love you too" She whispered before slowly spreading her legs and allowed him to sink between them, cradling him against her until his heat rested just outside of her entrance. He trailed his hand down her side, cupping the back of her knee and gently guiding it to rest against his hip as he positioned himself to sink into her. She moaned at the sensation and buried her hand in his hair, her other hand seeking out his and squeezing it tightly as he slid into her.

She hissed in pleasure at the slight pull of his member against her tight channel and wrapped both legs around him to get him as deep as possible. His movements were agonizingly slow as he brought her to the peak of pleasure and held her there until she dug her fingernails into his back and begged for more. He continued to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore; she swiftly hooked her right leg around his and twisted them around until she was straddling him.

He chuckled at her impatience and placed both hands on her hips, guiding her movements as she started to ride him at a slightly faster pace. Needing to be in control, she grabbed his wrists and pushed them into the mattress, leaning forward slightly until John was able to capture her breasts with his lips. She moaned and released his hands to bury them in his hair again, her rhythm becoming irregular as she neared the breaking point. Sensing that she was close, John flipped them over again and started to thrust into her, biting her neck and whispering words of love until she cried out in ecstasy. Moments later John followed her into the light, his nerves on fire as her aftershocks sent tremors through him. It wasn't until sometime later that they were able to catch their breath, Helen laid her head on John's chest and placed her hand next to it, the shimmer of her brand new engagement ring catching in the soft candle light that still lit the room.

"For all eternity." He whispered to her as she fell asleep.

It was hours later when Helen awoke to find herself alone in the bed. The space where John had been was still warm and his clothing was gone, so she could only assume that he had left her before the maid could find them together. She got up on unsteady legs and made her way to her wingback chair to grab her robe, a silly smile crossing her face as she took in the delicious soreness that filled her body. She quickly wrapped the robe around herself and walked to her nightstand to pour herself a glass of water, the glass was halfway to her lips when she froze as she noted the time.

Despite this being the first time they had coupled, they had spent many nights in each other's company and had held each other until an hour before dawn. It was something that they had cherished and it hurt her to know that he had left her without an explanation. Unease filled her stomach and she set the glass down, grabbing her discarded dress she quickly put it on and grabbed her hat and cloak. She couldn't explain it but she knew something was wrong.

Stepping out into the cool night Helen was faced with a rolling fog that enveloped everything in the city. Despite the poor weather conditions Helen was able to see John clearly as he walked down the street in the opposite direction of his home. Feeling nervous, Helen clenched her fingers in her pocket only to find herself holding her father's gun. Taking strength from the solid object she silently thanked her father for putting it there. One never knew what one would come up against in the dark of the night, especially with the Ripper on the loose.

She waited until John had all but disappeared into the fog before setting off after him, tracing his steps until they entered the darker part of the city. Turning a corner she could see no trace of him and was about to turn back when she saw a bright flash in the alley across the street. As she got closer to the opening she was able to hear the crisp sound of his voice as he spoke with someone from the shadows. She quietly crept into the darkness and watched John advance on a prostitute. Shame and embarrassment filled her as he flirted lightly with the woman, warning bells going off in her head as John held his cane behind him and pulled a shiny silver blade from the handle. The horrible realization dawned on her and everything started to make sense. His tardiness, evasiveness, mood swings, proposing to her without asking her father for her hand. The truth was right before her eyes. Unable to let him kill another person she stepped forward.

"John!" she stepped out of the shadows and into the lamplight. "This ends here."

John quickly snapped the knife back into the cane. He didn't bother to turn around but acknowledged her over his shoulder.

"Helen. What a lovely surprise" He said, stepping forward to stand beside the prostitute. "Molly," he addressed the girl, "I'd like you to meet my fiancé. Or should I say, former fiancée, Helen Magnus. Dr. Helen Magnus." Molly tensed as she approached the two of them and smiled nervously at her.

"Doctor, I'm pleased to meet you ma'am. Well, I'll be on my way." She turned to leave only to have John grab her arm and pull her back.

"Stay, I insist."

"John, let me help you before you make things worse." Helen pleaded softly.

"And how is that possible? I've already murdered what? Seven whores. How could one more make the slightest difference?" Steel flashed in his eyes.

"Murdered?" Molly's voice was terrified, "No!" she cried as John quickly grabbed her and held a knife to her throat, covering her mouth to keep others from hearing her cries.

"What more do I have to lose?"

Anguish pierced Helen's heart and she nearly froze.

"Your power is driving you mad, John. I can help"

"My power is all I have left." His voice was sharp and angry.

Helen's hand tightened around her father's gun and she pulled it out and cocked it in one smooth motion.

"Let. Her. Go." She insisted; her hand steady and her aim dead on. She watched John slowly lift his hand away from Molly's mouth and it seemed as if he was going to release her.

"As the lady wishes." He whispered. His next movement happened in a flash, one sharp movement and he had slit her throat. There was no hesitation for Helen as she pulled the trigger. John grunted in pain and twisted around, disappearing in a bright blue flash and leaving Helen behind with the rapidly cooling body of the last known victim of Jack the Ripper.

The questioning had taken hours leaving Helen exhausted in a way she had never known. Not once did she break down and shed a tear while being interrogated, she reserved that until she made it back to her room. The house was still quiet as she entered the foyer, dawn was just breaking and there were dark storm clouds in the sky. She opened the door to her bedroom with shaky hands and her eyes immediately went to the bed, still messy from their lovemaking. She ripped off her hat and coat and threw them as hard as she could, knocking over the crystal vase John had given her and sending it crashing to the floor. Angry tears filled her eyes and she quickly walked over to the bed, ripping off the coverlet and screaming out her pain as she started ripping the sheets to shreds. The pillows were next; she ripped them open and shook the feathers out onto the mess of fabric at her feet. Her anger was far from spent and she quickly started grabbing gifts that John had given her throughout their courtship. Photographs, silk gloves, jewelry, her engagement ring; nothing was safe from her wrath.

Bruised and broken from the events of the night, Helen fell to the ground on top of the destruction and curled up on her side. Tears of betrayal flooded down her cheeks as she sobbed until she had no tears left in her. When the maid found her later that morning Helen didn't even flinch at the sound of her scream.


End file.
